1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, which can zoom in and zoom out of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enlarge or reduce content that is displayed on a touch screen of a display device, a user may put two fingers on the touch screen on which the content is displayed and enlarge or reduce the corresponding content using the two fingers.
However, in such a method for enlarging or reducing content, a user is required to touch the touch screen with two fingers. Thus, the method can be implemented only on a touch screen with multi-touch detection capability, but cannot be performed on a touch screen without multi-touch detection capability.
In addition, the method described above causes hand marks, such as fingerprints, to remain on the touch screen, and foreign substances to stick to the touch screen since the user must put his/her fingers directly on the touch screen. Due to this, the touch sensing function of the touch screen for sensing the user's touch may deteriorate.
Further, in the case of controlling the touch screen using a touch pen, various functions of the display device can be controlled through the touch pen, but controlling the enlargement and reduction of the content through the touch pen is not possible using the above described method.